Heroes Wiki
Download Heroes Premium Here! Pages on This Wiki: * Heroes Config * Command List * Skills Config * Experience Config * Classes Config * Parties Config ''Plugin Features *Classes ** Permission nodes to set what classes are obtainable for the default user ** Custom class names ** 'Parent | Child' optional relationship, (example HEALER -> CLERIC) ** Configurable inventory restrictions ** Dual-Classing *** Classes can either be primary, secondary, or both, allowing players to gain more than 1 class at a time * Permitted Skills ** Skills in the base platform of Heroes ** All permitted skills start with /skill ** Allows for developers to add in their own code for new skills ** Adjustable through skills.yml or overwritten in the class setup * Permission Skills ** Based on the permission-node system, ability to set the level required to learn certain permission-nodes to have a highly configurable system. ** Does not use the /skill prefix - Permission skills are not linked to any commands they simply give players permissions * Binding Skills ** Ability to bind skills to an item to right click and use that skill *Inventory Restrictions **Armor & Weapon restrictions based on class **Configurable in classes.yml *Levels **/level - to show information about the level - comes with a nice interface to show you how much left to obtain the next level. **Set a mastery level - once achieved the user may switch to different classes and have their level/skills saved on the mastered class. **Configurable curves of exp to make lower levels easier and higher levels harder to get through **Optional Health gain per level **Configurable loss of exp (0.10 = 10% per death) by current level * Experience Sources ** SKILL - exp for using a skill ** CRAFTING - exp for crafting an item ** MINING - exp for mining blocks ** KILLING - exp for slaying mobs ** LOGGING - exp for jacking lumber ** PVP - exp for PVP ** QUESTING - used in API's for quest plugins ** EXTERNAL - used in normal API's *Health/Damage ** Set environmental damage ** Set monster health/damage ** Allow bed healing for players to regenerate health in bed ** Set player health (works with heart ratios) ** Set across the broad item damage or override in individual class files *Mana **/mana - shows the current amount of mana - caps at 100%. **Server wide regen of mana - default is 5% mana regen every 5-6 seconds **Configurable mana regen rate *Parties **Experience Sharing **PVP toggling **Bonus xp per extra party member **Group-effective skills * Supported Plugins ** MobArena ** HealthBar ** "Magic" plugin ** Most permission plugins ** MythicMobs ** Campaign ** MobHealth Permission Nodes'' *heroes.classes.* **Choose all classe *heroes.classes.class-name **Choose the specified class *heroes.reset **Allows the user to RESET and go back to default class *heroes.admin.exp **Set a player's experience *heroes.admin.class **Set a player's class *heroes.admin.level **Set player's level *heroes.admin.health **Set a player's health *heroes.admin.reload **Reload configuration files *heroes.admin.saveall **Saves all online heroes *heroes.scroll **Allows players to use Heroes SMS Scrolls *heroes.bind **Allows players to bind skills to itemsCategory:Browse